User blog:Nat Daughter Of Zeus/chill. some advice, bit of claiming tips, important
Advice. ok i know people are wondering if this is real, and then wondering this or turning emo or leaving or getting to into this or whatever. this advice is for everyone. the reason alot of people concidered the possibility of being a demigod is because they hate their mortal life. its like an escape- heres this whole new world were your the hero, and your the one those people that annoy you or are mean to you have to look up to and respect. and that could be true- people on this wikia are demigods. Claiming The thing is, none of us can say 'oh hey, you have blonde hair and blue eyes you must be apollos kid. congrats hes claimed you!' you have to look for yourself, whats weird thats happened, whats unexplanable, what draws you out from the crowd, what can you do that other people cant. THEN you can look at appearance traits, and personality traits. really i thought i was a kid of poseidon (so did others) before i realised everything that linked to zeus- like the weather had changed to my emotions a few times and i never thought much of it, or that ive had a bird following me for the past god knows how long..i noticed it about 7 years ago, or that (as my mortal fam like to tease me about) i HATED going anywhere near water when i was a baby. its really alot of little things. so just...think. no one else can tell you for you. mortal life when i said that alot of people hate their mortal life and come here i meant it. but what you need to do is not try look for an escape- youve got to start dealing with the life you have. theres always the chanceyour not a demigod. theres always the chance you are, but youll never make it to camp. Amelia Airheart never went i bet. if you are then maybe youll have a bit of a booster because you have an affinity for fire, or sun, or healing, or air. but dont try to live your life on here, because it wont get you anywhere. alot of people have done that and realised that. you have to be happy with your mortal life, make it better ok? find out whats wrong, deal with it. demigod life might start for you soon, or later , or never. be prepared for all options. thats why people leave the say it ruined their life. the truth is, they put too much of their life on this, putting everything they had upon this website and then they found out stuff like rheas fake, or that some other goddess that claimed them over this thing was fake. thats why im on, but im not. im happy with my mortal life, i observe though, keep in touch with those what 2 or 3 demigods i know for a fact are real on facebook or email, and i look on here every now and then. but im not a hardcore 'im a vampire. i recon tomorrow ill be a werewolf. NO WAIT LISTEN UP THIS PERSON MADE ME HALF VAMPIRE HALF WEREWOLF, OH AND I HAVE A TWIN BONDMATE' bondmates are entireley possible- i have one. but its not as common as people on here imply, and youd need hardcore facts to back it up. she can heal me or read my mind, we can take energy, or bad stuff away. we have proof. alot on here wont. stages of the wiki yes, there are stages. it goes from coming here as a newbie, all 'oh my gosh can anyone help claim me?!!' to thinking 'ok im claimed im soo cool anyone want help? and i need to get to camp too im thinking about running away' to 'ok the worlds ending. i need to save it. oh im also part vampire and i turn into a goddess.' to 'GUESS WHAT!! ok so i went to olympus in my dream last night and dad made me a goddess!! oh and the other day i died, but dont worry i was brought back to life' to 'oh my gosh..guys...he called me fake...im cutting myself and im going to post a dramatic blogpost about how im going to leave the wiki with a few teary goodbyes and maybe a couple of youtube clips describing my pain' to finally 'this is all fake. its left me heart broken. ill never get over the trauma. heres some more youtube clips. kthanxbai' most people go through all this. a few go through a couple of those stages, and maybe a few go through the begginning but then...grow up. i went through some and i think if i had gone through all id be gone. but i havent i stopped which is why im one of the few people youll see on here that didnt start this year- me brandon and zach and nomin i think. real or fake? dont worry. heres what ive been telling myself 'you can only be sure about yourself'. and maybe a few select other people. but dont worry about others. worry about yourself. maybe just go along with it sometims because you just dont know, but in the end the only person you can really truly trust is yourself (well..unless you have a bondmate). if someones fake, just be like 'ok...' dramas just annoying. if someone calls you fake, you know your real- dont waste your time trying to convince other people. people on here...are kind of idiots sometimes (including me im not excluding me from half this stuff its all from experience and observations) theres all the claims that your high and mighty. theres all the 'im so powerful so special so strong' speeches everyone seems to know off by heart. but really, then theres drama because " Someone called me fake!!!!' honestly. some people just need to grow up. if they insult you, who cares? you know its not true. so deal. so yeah. i guess this is some stuff ive always thought about people since ...well a while. this applies to alot of people, not necessarily still on this wikia- and i HAVE seen this all happen, some of which ive gone through. so its observation, experiece, and hard core fact. nor am i trying to be a cow, but it really is true. so (bring on all the defensive comments) and dont get all hissy pissy like a herd of angry 6 year olds... ~Nat daughter of Zeus Category:Blog posts